mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terminator
The T-800, also known as Model 101 '''or more commonly known as '''The Terminator, known for the film franchise of the same name, is an upcoming playable guest character in Mortal Kombat 11. The Terminator is set to debut as the third character of the Kombat Pack. About The Terminator The Terminator, particularly the Model 101 version, is known from the Terminator film franchise. Despite there being multiple different types of Terminators in the series, the T-800 version has appeared in every film in one way or another as either a protagonist or antagonist. A cold, remorseless killing machine, it stops at nothing to complete its mission, no matter the task given. The Terminator is an advanced cybernetic organism programmed for infiltration and assassination missions by its maker, Skynet, with the ultimate goal of exterminating the Human Resistance. Its advanced endoskeleton render it unaffected by small arms fire, however higher caliber weapons and explosives have proven extremely effective in destroying a Terminator. Due to being an android, the Terminator is also extremely physically superior to a normal human, being able to harm, throw around and even kill an adult human with little to no effort, as depicted in almost every film in the series. Additionally, due to their advanced cybernetics, they are able to use any weapon they happen to find, drive any vehicle and have detailed files on human anatomy, allowing them to be a more efficient killing machine, described by Sarah Connor in the second film, Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Also, they are programmed with voice manipulation, allowing them to mimic the voice of any person they may have encountered. Being described, even by itself in some instances, as a cybernetic organism, the Terminator is a cyborg with living tissue over its endoskeleton. Stated by one of the first film's protagonists, Kyle Reese, Reese describes the Terminator - "The Terminator is an infiltration unit, part man – part machine. Underneath it's a hyperalloy combat chassis, microprocessor-controlled, fully armored, very tough. But outside it's living human tissue. Flesh, skin, hair, blood, grown for the cyborgs." This tissue feels and functions like normal human skin. The tissue can suffer damage such as scrapes, slashes, burns and gunshots, and can heal like normal human tissue at a much faster rate, however the tissue can in fact deteriorate and die if unchecked or no maintenance is done. The tissue and even hair follicles on a Terminator can even age, this being depicted in both the fifth and sixth films in the series Terminator: Genisys and Terminator: Dark Fate, respectively. This tissue is used by Skynet to fool the time travelling devices used in the future, as sending a machine back would not work, however encasing the machines in living tissue allowed for this, which in turn allowed Skynet and even the Resistance to send multiple Terminators from the future to the past. Portrayed in the original film as the main antagonist, the Terminator was sent back in time by its maker, Skynet, to terminate Sarah Connor, the mother of the future leader of the Resistance against the machines, John Connor. Travelling to 1984 Los Angeles, the Terminator is also followed by Resistance fighter Kyle Reese, who is sent back to protect Sarah from the cyborg. The following films after, with the exception of Terminator Salvation, features the Model 101 version of the Terminator as a protagonist sent back to the past by the Resistance to protect John Connor and other future Resistance members and even Sarah Connor in Terminator: Genisys, depicted in the second, third and sixth film. The Model 101 Terminator is featured in Terminator Salvation however only briefly in the film's climax as an antagonist trying to kill John Connor, who had infiltrated Skynet. Both a friendly and enemy T-800 appear in Genisys, as the film depicts the main timeline as being fractured, resulting in a good T-800 programmed by an unknown source raising Sarah Connor at a young age and eventually fighting the enemy T-800 from the first film that is sent back to kill Sarah in the main timeline. Appearance TBA Biography *'Mortal Kombat 11:' TBA Combat characteristics Powers and abilities TBA Signature moves * Fatal Blow: The Terminator stuns the opponent by striking them with his shotgun. He then strikes the opponent in the chin with the butt of his shotgun, then points the barrel of the gun directly in their face and gives a thumbs up and smiles before firing it and knocking them away. Before having the chance to gain any distance, the Terminator grabs them by the leg and pulls them back to him, holding them by the neck and slamming them headfirst onto the ground which causes them to bounce back up into his choke hold where he punches them in the face once followed by a headbutt that knocks them away. Other Moves TBA Fatalities * Unnamed Fatality: Terminator blows out both the opponent's knees with his shotgun, then uses the Time Sphere to send the opponent to the future, leaving behind the lower parts of their legs. They reappear in 2029 on a battlefield as the war between Skynet and humanity goes on. They try to crawl away, only for one of the Terminators to blast their chest with its' laser rifle, exposing their ribcage. (MK11) Brutalities TBA Ending *'Mortal Kombat 11:' TBA Trivia * Terminator is the third science fiction character to appear as a playable character, the first being Predator and then followed by Alien in Mortal Kombat X. ** He is also the first non-horror science fiction character to appear. * The Terminator is also the second pure cyborg character to be a playable character. The first being Triborg. ** Coincidentally, both are DLC characters, however, the Terminator is a non-canon guest character. * The Terminator's metal and glowing red optic recepte inspired Kano's Bionic Eye. * The Terminator uses the likeness of Arnold Schwarzenegger who previously played the Terminator in multiple games and movies. ** Despite using Arnold's likeness, Schwarzenegger will not provide the voice for the character, and Terminator’s new voice actor is handpicked by Schwarzenegger himself. * Due to its endoskeleton, the Terminator is the first character in Mortal Kombat 11 with a unique visual when a Krushing Blow is performed on him. * The Terminator's intros are references to its origin franchise. * The Terminator is the third character in MK11 and the fourth character in the franchise after Jason Voorhees, Geras and D'Vorah with the ability to resurrect after being defeated. ** The Terminator is the only one of the four to gain a completely different appearance as he fights as an endoskeleton upon resurrection, if D'Vorah's Bug-Vorah is not counted. ** He is also the only one of the four to gain armor after resurrecting. * Terminator is currently the only character whos ending is explained by a different character rather then himself, with Cassie Cage explaining the cyborg's ending. Errors * The Terminator does not show emotion when taking damage or being struck by bullets or attacks during the movies, however during gameplay, he reacts to Krushing Blows and strikes. This is likely just gameplay mechanics as all characters have the same reaction. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Characters